Volvamos a ser felices
by Maarr
Summary: Cuddy deja a House por Lucas, el le quita a su hija de 2 años. 14 años después Lucas muere en uno de sus casos dejando a Lisa sola con un niño de 5 años que no acepta la muerte de su padre. Decide regresar al Princenton a recuperar a su hija.
1. Prólogo

Hola, es el primer fanfic huddy que publicó, pido paciencia, acepto criticas constructivas, bueno destructivas también, todo ayuda.

Ya los dejo leer :)

* * *

_**Volvamos a ser felices**_

_No i can't forget this evening,__  
__or your face as you were leaving.__  
__but i guess that's just the way the story goes.__  
__you always smile but in you eyes your sorrow shows.__  
__yes it shows._

**[Without you – Air Supply]**

1. Prólogo

14 años atrás

-House, por favor no lo hagas, deja que venga conmigo

-mi hija no va a vivir con lucas, yo soy su padre, si te vas, hazlo sola, que de lis me encargo yo

-no puedes hacer esto

-¿no puedo? Creo que la juez dice lo contrario, lisa acéptalo, ya tengo la custodia de lis

-¡maldita sea! Por lo menos acepta que sobornaste a la juez

-eso no importa, yo me quedare con lis y no puedes evitarlo, a menos que decidas quedarte

-no me quedare house, no puedo seguir contigo, lucas es un buen hombre, por favor deja que me quede con ella, el y yo la cuidaremos bien, podrás venir las veces que quieras

-si claro, y como un vuelo a Paris cuesta igual que un taxi, no estoy nadando en dinero, sabes?

-lo sé house, es solo que..

-pero parece que tú y lucas si, yo cuidaré a lis, tu puedes venir las veces que quieras

-sabes que no house, no puedo, no quiero volver ¿podrías pensar en nuestra hija?, lis solo tiene 2 años, estará mejor conmigo y eso lo sabes perfectamente

-claro que pienso en lis, en cambio tú, solo piensas en ti y en tu noviecito-lisa iba a responder pero Wilson se acercó a ellos con lis en brazos

-lisa, tu vuelo esta por partir

-lose, solo me despediré de lis- cuddy tomó a su pequeña, la lleno de tantos besos como pudo, y le coloco un collar con un dije de la letra "C"-te amo lis, no lo olvides, ojala entiendas que nunca quise dejarte, pronto estaremos juntas-lisa se despidió de Wilson, le dio un ultimo beso en la frente a su hija y se marchó

-¿crees que hiciste lo correcto?-pregunto Wilson a su amigo-¿ya no la amas?

-no lo sé, claro que la amo

-debiste detenerla, luchar por ella, aún te ama estoy seguro

-eso solo lo dirá el tiempo

* * *

Esto es solo es prólogo, me dejan sus reviews para saber que tal les pareció y ya pronto subo el otro capitulo :)

Saludos y Besoooos :D


	2. Volviendo a casa

Lisa Cuddy terminaba de empacar sus cosas, regresaría al princenton, no por Wilson, no por house, volvería únicamente para recuperar a su hija.

Aún no entendía como house pudo ser capaz de quitarle lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, a Lis, quien ahora tendría 16 años, pero no se daría por vencida, pasaría por encima de quien sea con tal de decirle a su hija toda la verdad, que house soborno al juez, que una relación con lucas Douglas no era un motivo suficiente para quitarle la custodia de su pequeña y dársela a su irresponsable padre, que seguramente pagó a todo el jurado para que este a su favor.

-mamá-un niño con el pelo crespo, de unos 4 años interrumpió los pensamientos de cuddy -¿no podemos quedarnos? ¡No quiero irme, papá puede regresar a buscarnos!

-no lucién, el no regresará, tenemos que irnos-lucas, el padre de lucién había fallecido investigando un caso, aún no encontraban el cuerpo, así que lucién aún no lo aceptaba, lisa por su parte quería irse cuanto antes.

-bien-lucién cruzó los brazos e hizo un puchero-me voy a jugar

-espera-cuddy se acercó a su hijo, se agacho para estar a su altura y beso su frente-no te enojes, harás muchos amigos, te divertirás mucho más que aquí

-¿lo prometes?-lucién acarició la cara de su madre y beso su nariz

-lo prometo- lisa y su hijo se chocaron las manos-ahora puedes ir a jugar, yo termino de empacar tus cosas

-ok mami, te amo-tomo un muñeco y se fue

-te amo-el teléfono de lisa sonó

_-_¿diga?

-_lisa, soy james, solo llamaba para saber si realmente_

_-_sí, saldré en unas 2 horas y estaré en el hospital mañana, no le dijiste a house, ¿cierto?

-_no, no le dije nada, el lo descubrió solo_

_-_james! Te dije que no se debía enterar, bueno ya no importa, ¿cómo esta lis?

-_tuvo un dolor de cabeza pero nada grave, está tomando las clases que el hospital ofrece, pensé que si tu vendrías como decana eso sería conveniente_

-¿clases en el hospital? Pero solo tiene 16

-_sí, pero house ya la está preparando_

-¿y la escuela?

_-no sé cómo se las ingenio lis, pero está muy bien. ¿Entonces tú le darás las clases?_

_-_es una cuddy, claro que sí, yo le doy las clases-lisa se notaba muy emocionada, el hecho de estar cada vez más cerca a su hija, y tener la posibilidad de enseñarle eran fantásticas

_-¿y lucién como tomó la noticia? _

-me dijo que tal vez lucas vuelca y no nos encuentre

_-¿aún no lo entiende?_

-no es solo es, aún no lo quiere creer, creo que eso es lo mejor, pero ya logre convencerlo para irnos.

_-tengo que colgar_

-pero james, ¿qué pasa?

-_house_-fue lo último que escucho lisa, dejó el teléfono en la mesa, cerró las maletas y las llevó a la sala una por una

_Princenton, New Jersey_

-era un paciente-contesto Wilson dejando su teléfono a un lado

-claro-house rondo por toda la oficina de Wilson, cuando al fin logró distraerlo tomó su teléfono y busco en "llamadas realizadas" Wilson intento quitárselo, pero le resultó inútil- y por casualidad tu paciente lisa cuddy, tiene el pelo crespo y un buque en lugar de trasero? Deberías presentármela

-no hace falta, viene mañana, y por lo que me dijo está dispuesta a luchar por lis

-¿y qué hará? Ir donde lis y decirle: "hola lis, soy tu madre, no estuve contigo porque me revolcaba con otro, tuve otro hijo con él, pero descuida, el ya murió y vine a alejarte de tu padre, la única persona que te cuido durante 14 años" , por favor Wilson conoces a lis, la mandará al demonio

-sí, pero también conozco a lisa y si fue capaz de aguantar las veces que tú lo hiciste, no veo porque no podrá aguantarla, house lisa no viene a jugar, está decidida

-pues veamos con quien se queda lis

-como quieras house, me voy a casa, tu deberías hacer lo mismo, lis debe estar esperándote

-tienes razón, tus cosas están en el baño de nenas, no sé cómo llegaron a ese lugar, pero descuida realizo una investigación-house tomo su bastón y partió rumbo a casa

Encontró a lis en el sofá viendo televisión

-tardaste horas

-tío jimy tuvo un accidente-house dejo su mochila en la silla

-¿qué le pasó?-lis se sobresaltó y se puso al lado de house

-mojo sus pantalones-house sonrió, despeino el cerquillo de su hija, tomó su bastón y fue a su cuarto

-cuando realmente me necesites, no estaré ahí-lis acomodo su cerquillo-te dije que no me gusta que despeines mi fleco-lis sonrió, este tipo de bromas padre e hija eran muy seguidas


	3. Nueva casa, nueva vida, mismo amor

Gracias por sus reviews, veo que no les gusta la idea de que cuddy deje a house por lucas, que tenga otro hijo, y que luego regrese… bueno, a mí tampoco me gusta esa idea, pero quería experimentar jajaja

Pero no las haré sufrir, cambiaré algunas cosas…

Ah! Aún no han confirmado la muerte de Lucas, mientras no encuentren el cuerpo, todo puede pasar (?) me pueden ayudar a escribir, porque aún no tengo todos los capítulos listos, en un cuaderno tengo hasta el 4, después nada, así que me dejan sus ideas escribiendo reviews

Perdón si me demoro en actualizar :s

* * *

Lucien y su madre llegaron a su nueva casa, dejaron su equipaje en la sala, cuddy fue a recostarse en una de los pocos muebles que estaban en la sala, lucien no dejaba de correr alrededor de lisa

-mami ¿puedo ir a ver mi cuarto?

-sí, anda-respondió cuddy con una sonrisa de cansancio

-¿vienes conmigo?-lucien intento levantar del sillón a cuddy jalándole la mano, ella no quería moverse, la mudanza la tenía agotada, solo quería descansar, pero sabía que al final lucien terminaría por convencerla así que accedió, tomo en brazos a su pequeño, subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron al cuarto del pequeño

-¿te gusta?-cuddy aún cargaba a su pequeño

-sí, mira aquí podemos poner mis autos, y aquí los demás juguetes-lucien señalaba a todos lados, se le notaba muy emocionado

-mañana iré a trabajar, quieres venir conmigo o prefieres quedarte?

-mejor voy contigo

-entonces ve a dormir, mañana tenemos que llegar temprano

-ya, pero ¿puedo dormir contigo?

-tienes que dormir solo, estoy un poquito cansada, además, no crees que ya estas grandecito, no?

-sí, pero solo hoy, mañana duermo solo, ya? – lucien hizo un puchero-di que si

-está bien, tu ganas, pero ve a ponerte pijama y a cepillarte los dientes

Lucien hizo lo que le ordenó su madre, saco de su mochila un cepillo con dibujos de autos, tomó el dentífrico, fue al baño que estaba en su cuarto y cepillo sus dientes. Luego sacó un pijama enteriza color azul, cuddy saco una camisa que le llegaba a las rodillas, cepillo sus dientes, acomodó un poco su cabello y se fue a la cama.

_Al día siguiente, por la mañana._

Como ya es de costumbre el despertador de cuddy sonó muy temprano, se bañó, hizo el desayuno, subió a despertar a Lucien, pero fue grande su sorpresa al encontrarlo listo

-hola mamá, ya estoy listo

-hola, si ya lo note ¿vamos a desayunar?

-vamos-lucien tomó la mano de lisa

_Casa de los house._

-¡bien! No me importa si quieres seguir durmiendo, me largo- todos los días era igual, lis al igual que su madre despertaba muy temprano, hacia la propio, intentaba despertar a house, pero como siempre lo conseguía, finalmente desayunaba sola, le dejaba lista la comida a house y se iba, estaba por abrir la puerta, pero house recordó que hoy llegaría cuddy, así que no dejaría sola a lis

-ya estoy despierto, espérame no tarde-house tomo una toalla y se dirigió al baño

-date prisa-lis se vio obligada a esperar a su padre, dejo su mochila en el mueble y se puso a repasar sus apuntes

_Hospital Princenton Plainsboro_

House y Lis entraron por la puerta principal, la pequeña fue a su clase, house vio a Wilson conversando con una enfermera se acercó a él para preguntarle sobre cuddy

-¿ya llego?

-también me alegra verte house

-sí, claro, contesta la pregunta

-sí, ya la presentaron a todo el hospital por llegar tarde, te lo perdiste, ahora debe estar en su oficina o dando clases.

House apresuró el paso y fue al salón de su hija sin decir ni una sola palabra, aún faltaban 5 minutos para que empiece la clase pero conociendo a cuddy ya estaría ahí, y así fue house entró sin tocar la puerta y encontró a lisa sentada en su escritorio acomodando unos papeles, lis estaba muy lejos de lisa conversando con una chica de su clase, al oír que la puerta se abría y al ver a house parado ahí todos guardaron silencio, cuddy miró a house, ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, hasta que lisa reaccionó, acomodo su maleta, se levantó, fue hacia donde estaba house ambos salieron sin decir nada.

-¿Qué haces acá?-pregunto cuddy nerviosa

-¿no debería yo ser el que te pregunte eso?-house intentaba tomarlo con un poco de humor

-vine por lis

-¿estas bromeando, cierto? Enserio crees que después de no haber estado con ella durante 14 años por irte con otro puedes volver como si nada hubiera pasado, decirle que eres su madre y esperar que te reciba con un abrazo, por favor lisa piensa un poco ¿quieres?

-house tu más que nadie sabes que las cosas no fueron, me prohibiste verla, además yo no estuve con ella físicamente pero siempre estaba pendiente de la vida de lis, tengo algunas fotos que me mando Wilson, sé que no será fácil, pero lucharé por lis, tengo una clase que dar

-suerte con eso, lo olvidaba, te creció el trasero-lisa fingió no escuchar lo que dijo house, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque no lo admita extrañaba los "piropos" de house, entro al salón e hizo su clase como si nada, estaba por irse cuando lis se le acerco

-disculpe doctora cuddy, quería preguntarle algo

-sí, claro ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-esa pregunta estaba de más, pues lisa ya sabía quién era esa chica

-lis house, solo quería preguntarle si conoce a mi papá de algún lado, porque si le faltó el respeto me disculpo por el

-no descuida no me falto el respeto, solo vino a conversar conmigo sobre un caso

-de acuerdo, debo irme, seguro me pedirá que lo ayude en algo, un gusto-lis beso la mejilla de su madre y se marchó, lisa no pudo evitar sonreír como una idiota, luego recordó que dejo a lucien en la guardería, tenía que ir a verlo.

Camino a la guardería todos saludaban a cuddy, esto no le sorprendía, siendo la administradora y decana del hospital todos querían caerle bien, una enfermera se le acercó y comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido, ella no le prestaba atención, Wilson la vio y se acercó a ella.

-lo siento, debo conversar con el doctor Wilson-la enfermera se marchó, cuddy agradeció la llegada de Wilson

-bienvenida-wilson abrazó a su amiga de forma efusiva

-gracias

-¿ya viste a house?

-sí, me dijo que, bueno para que repetirlo, también vi a lis, esta hermosa, pensé en decirle todo, pero prefiero esperar

-qué bueno que ya la viste, sería mejor que primero te ganes su confianza

-sí, lose, pero no puedo esperar para decirle ojala que no reaccione como me dijo house

-¿Cómo?

-en pocas palabras, que lis me mandaría al diablo-wilson guardo silencio-¿Qué pasa?

-tal vez house este en lo cierto

-¿a qué te refieres?

-lis tiene el carácter parecido al de house, en realidad una mezcla de tu carácter y el de house, así que tal vez te mande al diablo, pero no debes darte por vencida, cuando lis le agarra cariño a alguien sale a relucir su lado "cuddy"

-descuida, no lo haré, el lado "cuddy" es genial-dijo cuddy riendo-voy a ver a lucien, ¿me acompañas?

-sí, vamos

Cada vez que alguien intentaba acercarse a cuddy Wilson lo evitaba, así que no les tomo mucho tiempo llegar a la guardería

Lucien jugaba con unas fichas armables, al ver a cuddy corrió hacia ella, lisa lo tomó en brazos, lucien miro detenidamente a Wilson.

-hola mamá-beso la mejilla de lisa

-hola ¿te divertiste?

-sí, mucho, hola tu quién eres?-lucien miro a Wilson

-hola pequeño, soy un amigo de tu mamá, me llamo james, mucho gusto-wilson extendió la mano, lisa aguanto la risa

-yo me llamo lucién Douglas, mucho gusto-lucién hizo lo mismo que Wilson-ella es mi mamá, es muy bonita

-sí, de eso no hay duda, ¿quieres comer algo? Yo invito

-si ¿vamos mami?

-vamos lucien

Llegaron a la cafetería, Wilson llevó las bandejas mientras cuddy y lucien esperaban en la mesa

Cuando iban a empezar a comer lis se acercó a ellos con una bandeja

-hola, me puedo sentar?-lis se paró al lado de lisa

-sí, claro-cuddy respondió de forma automática

-¿Qué sucede lis?-wilson intervino

-nada, solo quería preguntarle a la doctora cuddy si puedo empezar con la práctica, la teoría es algo tedioso, además ya se toda la teoría, house se encargó de eso

-si quieres empezar con la práctica de una vez tendrás que pasar unos exámenes

-y cuando podre dar esos exámenes

-no lo sé, tal vez la próxima semana

-tan pronto? Gracias-lis se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a cuddy-lo siento me emocione

-descuida, es normal-cuddy solo sonreía, estaba empezando bien con lis, solo esperaba que house no lo arruine, aún que cuando lo vio volvió a sentir todo lo que alguna vez sintió por el.


End file.
